Construction can be a profession, pastime, or chore, and often times a combination thereof. To improve the ability and ease with which they perform construction-related tasks, workers have developed a vast range of tools, equipment, and accessories to lighten their construction burden.
Shoulder injuries are commonplace, and can be particularly nagging for those who regularly lift objects above their heads. A shoulder injury, once sustained, may ultimately lead to workers compensation, lost work days, or other inefficiencies desirable neither to an employer nor a worker. Further, an injured individual may, because of postural changes to compensate for their shoulder injury, secondarily injure their back causing additional work-related complications. The shoulder injury may further interfere with leisure and recreational activities for the injured individual.
Anyone who periodically or regularly carries objects (e.g., lumber, piping, conduit, boxes, or similar objects) over their shoulder would smile upon a device that reduces the level of strain and pain caused by carrying such objects.
It is noted that the drawings of embodiments are merely schematic representations and are not intended to portray specific parameters of the invention. The drawings are intended to depict only typical embodiments of the invention, and therefore should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.